Only For Him
by Elemantalelf
Summary: The vampire kings heard their mate calling for help. They go to him. They take Harry and Sirius back to their home. Harry grows up loved and happy. Will the wizards get their savior back? Dumbledore bashing.


**Only For Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Aro, Caius, and Marcus)

The three vampire kings were in Britain. They had heard a few covens had joined Voldemort's ranks. They were now making a newborn army for him. They had sent Demetri and Felix. They had reported that some of the army was meant to kill the kings so that they could take over. The kings decided to go and prove to the covens why they were kings.

Between the Cullen family, Vladimir, and Stefan many covens believed their kings were evil. At least every decade they put Vladimir and Stefan in their place. Lately they were having to take care of many vampires banding together to take them down. At first it was amusing but now the three found it irritating.

They created their laws carefully. It was to keep them from being discovered by humans. They knew they could be dangerous and none of them wanted to start anything with them. Look what happened when they learned about the existence of witches. Some burned on a stake and some were hanged. Many that died were actually not witches. Some were humans with gifts. Jane and Alec were an example. They weren't witches but they had gifts. Humans feared them and Aro had barely been able to save them.

The kings made these laws to keep them safe and yet they were treated like villains. They had few laws but they were important and if broken the only way to deal with it is death. It was necessary. They had learned the hard way that it was the only way to prevent future incidents with the same vampire. Imprisonment never worked.

They had just disposed of the last vampire when the kings heard a cry. It belonged to their mate. It was a cry for help. As one they ran to them. Their guards followed. They came upon a burning house. Their mate had just been taken away by a giant and another man apparated out. They were all pissed. They also knew that they couldn't all follow the giant on the motorcycle.

"Demetri follow them. Be cautious. That giant is a wizard." Caius warned.

"Yes master." He left.

"Felix I want you to finish up with the mission." Aro ordered.

"Yes master." He left.

"The rest of you stay out of sight. We don't want to alert the wizards. Make sure to wear contacts and make-up so that they don't realize you are vampires. Figure out what happened here." Marcus ordered.

"Yes master." All but three of the guards left.

The rest waited. The kings had a hard time staying still. They were worried for their mate. Even now they could hear him crying for them. They were shocked that they were sharing one and that he was a baby but they didn't care. He was their mate and that was that.

Ring ring.

Aro answered his phone. "What?"

"The giant took him to Privet Drive. He met with Albus Dumbledore and a witch. Dumbledore took him from the giant and placed him on the doorstep with a letter. All three have left." He informed them.

"Grab him and bring him back." He ordered.

"Yes sir. He is in my arms now." He said.

"Good. See you soon." The king was relieved.

"Yes master." He hung up the phone.

It didn't take long for the guard to arrive with their mate. Marcus took the baby off him and held him close. The cries for help finally stopped and the baby fell asleep. Demetri looked at Aro.

"This letter was left for him." He handed it over. "It's bad."

Aro quickly read it and was ready to rip the old man's head off. He was going to pay their mate's relatives to abuse him. His guard then offered his hand. He took it and his anger grew when he was what was in his head.

"Retrieve his godfather." He ordered.

"Yes master." He left once more.

"Aro?" It was Caius.

"Dumbledore stuck around after the witch and the giant left. He talked to our darling mate. He planned for his parents to die as well as for him to die. He didn't like that he wasn't prophesied to take down the dark lord. When our mate didn't die he had him left at his aunt's house. He plans to pay them to abuse him. Next he plans to have his godfather imprisoned so that he can't get custody of the boy. He even used magic to make the man go after the real traitor." He explained.

"I see." His red eyes glowed with rage.

"That won't be happening now." Marcus said.

"No it won't. Let's return home." Aro said.

They made their way back to Italy. Demetri returned with Sirius Black. Aro explained to him what happened. The man wasn't pleased. He agreed to stay and raise Harry. He made sure they knew he would kill them if they hurt Harry. They accepted that. Dumbledore never realized Harry wasn't at the Dursley until years later.


End file.
